The present invention is related to improved medical devices, systems, and methods, with many embodiments being particularly useful for reducing the distance between two points in tissue in a minimally or less invasive manner. Specific reference is made to the treatment of a failing heart, particularly the alleviation of congestive heart failure and other progressive heart diseases. The provided devices, systems, and methods will often be used so as to resize or alter the geometry of a ventricle in a failing heart, such as by reducing its radius of curvature through the process of excluding a portion of the circumference from contact with blood, and thereby reduce wall stress on the heart and improve the heart's pumping performance. Although specific reference is made to the treatment of congestive heart failure, embodiments of the present invention can also be used in other applications in which tissue geometry is altered.
Exemplary embodiments described herein provide implants and methods for alleviating congestive heart failure and other progressive diseases of the heart. Congestive heart failure may, for example, be treated using one or more implants which are selectively positioned relative to a first wall of the heart (typically an interventricular septum), and another wall of the heart so as to exclude scar tissue and limit a cross sectional area, or distance across a ventricle. Functional deterioration of the heart tissues may be inhibited by decreasing a size of the heart chamber and/or approximating tissues so that stress on the tissues is limited. Implant locations and overall chamber remodeling achieved by placement of a series of implants may be determined so as to provide a beneficial volumetric decrease and chamber shape.
Congestive heart failure (sometimes referred to as “CHF” or “heart failure”) is a condition in which the heart does not pump enough blood to the body's other organs. Congestive heart failure may in some cases result from narrowing of the arteries that supply blood to the heart muscle, high blood pressure, heart valve dysfunction due to degenerative processes or other causes, cardiomyopathy (a primary disease of the heart muscle itself), congenital heart defects, infections of the heart tissues, and the like. However, in many cases congestive heart failure may be triggered by a heart attack or myocardial infarction. Heart attacks can cause scar tissue that interferes with the heart muscle's healthy function, and that scar tissue can progressively replace more and more of the contractile heart tissue. More specifically, the presence of the scar may lead to a compensatory neuro-hormonal response by the remaining, non-infarcted myocardium leading to progressive dysfunction and worsening failure.
People with heart failure may have difficulty exerting themselves, often becoming short of breath, tired, and the like. As blood flow out of the heart decreases, pressure within the heart increases. Not only does overall body fluid volume increase, but higher intracardiac pressure inhibits blood return to the heart through the vascular system. The increased overall volume and higher intracardiac pressures result in congestion in the tissues. Edema or swelling may occur in the legs and ankles, as well as other parts of the body. Fluid may also collect in the lungs, interfering with breathing (especially when lying down). Congestive heart failure may also be associated with a decrease in the ability of the kidneys to remove sodium and water, and the fluid buildup may be sufficient to cause substantial weight gain. With progression of the disease, this destructive sequence of events can cause the progressive deterioration and eventual failure of the remaining functional heart muscle.
Treatments for congestive heart failure may involve rest, dietary changes, and modified daily activities. Various drugs may also be used to alleviate detrimental effects of congestive heart failure, such as by dilating expanding blood vessels, improving and/or increasing pumping of the remaining healthy heart tissue, increasing the elimination of waste fluids, and the like.
Surgical interventions have also been applied for treatment of congestive heart failure. If the heart failure is related to an abnormal heart valve, the valve may be surgically replaced or repaired. Techniques also exist for exclusion of the scar and volume reduction of the ventricle. These techniques may involve (for example) surgical left ventricular reconstruction, ventricular restoration, the Dor procedure, and the like. If the heart becomes sufficiently damaged, even more drastic surgery may be considered. For example, a heart transplant may be the most viable option for some patients. These surgical therapies can be at least partially effective, but typically involve substantial patient risk. While people with mild or moderate congestive heart failure may benefit from these known techniques to alleviate the symptoms and/or slow the progression of the disease, less traumatic, and therefore, less risky therapies which significantly improve the heart function and extend life of congestive heart failure patients has remained a goal.
It has been proposed that an insert or implant be used to reduce ventricular volume of patients with congestive heart failure. With congestive heart failure, the left ventricle often dilates or increases in size. This can result in a significant increase in wall tension and stress. With disease progression, the volume within the left ventricle gradually increases and blood flow gradually decreases, with scar tissue often taking up a greater and greater portion of the ventricle wall. By implanting a device which brings opposed walls of the ventricle into contact with one another, a portion of the ventricle may be excluded or closed off. By reducing the overall size of the ventricle, particularly by reducing the portion of the functioning ventricle chamber defined by scar tissue, the heart function may be significantly increased and the effects of disease progression at least temporarily reversed, halted, and/or slowed.
An exemplary method and implant for closing off a lower portion of a heart ventricle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,754, the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A variety of alternative implant structures and methods have also been proposed for treatment of the heart. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,715 is directed to a heart wall tension reduction apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,168 also describes a heart wall tension reduction apparatus, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,852 describes minimally-invasive devices and methods for treatment of congestive heart failure, at least some of which involve reshaping an outer wall of the patient's heart so as to reduce the transverse dimension of the left ventricle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,684 describes endovascular splinting devices and methods, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,488 describes external stress reduction devices and methods that may create a heart wall shape change. US Patent Publication No. US2009/0093670 describes structures and methods for treating dysfunctional cardiac tissue, while US Patent Publication No. US2010/0016655 describes cardiac anchor structures, methods, and systems for treatment of congestive heart failure and other conditions. The full disclosures of all of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
While the proposed implants, systems, and methods may help surgically remedy the size of the ventricle as a treatment of congestive heart failure and appear to offer benefits for many patients, still further advances would be desirable. In general, it would be desirable to provide improved devices, systems, and methods for treatment of congestive heart failure. It would be particularly desirable if such devices and techniques could provided increased control over any movement of the components of the implant system during deployment in a beating heart, and/or could decrease the trauma imposed on collateral tissues when gaining access to the target tissues for treatment, when positioning implants and other therapeutic devices for use, and when treating the target tissue. It would be also be beneficial to enhance the accuracy of ventricular reconstruction while simplifying the overall procedure, ideally while decreasing the sensitivity of the therapy on unusual surgical skills. It would be advantageous if these improvements could be provided without overly complicating the structures of implants or implant deployment systems, and while significantly enhancing the benefits provided by the implanted devices.